Kurt and Blaine prepare for Nationals
by gleek4ever14
Summary: This story is the sequel to my first story, Kurt's going back to McKinley, and I know that the Warblers didn't win Reginals :  , New Directions did, but this story is going to be about what would happen if they did win Reginals :D ! Enjoy! Peace loves!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hey hey hey! I know it took a while for me to write and publish my final chapter of my first fan fiction, Kurt's going back to McKinley, and I apologize, btw. This fan fiction is gonna be the sequel to my first one and it's gonna be writing from Kurt's point of view! I hope you enjoy!

It's been a week since Blaine and I kissed at McKinley, and we're back at Dalton now, happier than ever! After we kissed, me and Blaine's relationship has skyrocketed to an all time high. We've been everywhere in Lima, Ohio; the movies, the McKinley girls' sleepover, a picnic, we even sang "We R Who We R" by Ke$ha with McKinley's glee club! You name; we did it.

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he ran towards me in the hallway.

"Blaine!" I replied with a smile on my face.

"Guess what!"

"What!" I said excited.

"All the hottest show choir blogs say that we are a shoe in for Nationals!"

"OMG! Are you freaking serious?" Kurt asked, as he slammed his locker door on his scarf.

"Yes!"

"What songs are you going to sing while we doo-wop behind you?" Kurt asked, jealously, as he opened his locker to get his scarf.

"Well I was thinking about You're The One That I Want from Grease."

"But that's a duet between Olivia Newton-John and John Travolta?" Kurt said, confused.

"I know, Kurt, would you like to sing it with me?" Blaine asked.

"OK," Kurt agreed, "But I call the Olivia Newton-John part!"

"Ha-ha, you got it Kurt!"

"Yay!" Kurt cheered.

"So when and where would you like to rehearse because Nationals is in a few weeks?" Blaine asked.

"What about everyday at my house at around 3 o'clock?" Kurt suggested.

"That sounds great, Kurt, I'll be there."

"Fantastic!"

"Ha-ha I'll see you at lunch, Kurt" Blaine said as he walked to his next class.

"OK, BYE BLAINE!" he yelled after his boyfriend.

He is so cute, I'm so glad that we can spend a lot of time together Kurt thought to himself as he walked to his next class.

(A/N) ok, before you comment on this, please don't say anything mean because I know this wasn't my best fanfic ever. second, if you don't like this that much then u can comment and say what you'd like me to write about and I'll try to put it in as many of this story's chapters as a can. Thanks! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Kurt" Carole greeted from the kitchen as I came home from school.

"Hi Carole" I responded.

"How was school?"

"Pretty good, me and Blaine are going to sing a duet at Nationals! And he should be here soon to rehearse!" I said excitedly.

"That's great Kurt! What song?

"A song from Grease." I informed.

"That's great Kurt! I'm happy for you and Blaine.

"Thanks!"

The doorbell rang

"That might be Blaine now! Can we rehearse downstairs?"

"Sure Kurt.

I went to open the door.

"Why hello Blaine!" I greeted with my eyes closed.

"Uh hi Kurt" said a mysterious voice that wasn't Blaine's.

I opened my eyes to see a very familiar figure.

"Finn! What the hell are you ringing the doorbell for?"

"I forgot my key! Calm down!" Finn defended.

"Sorry!"

"Are you expecting someone, or something?"

"Yeah, Blaine, he was supposed to be here at 3 and it's 3:19 now!"

"Kurt, calm down, maybe there's traffic or his car wouldn't start or something." Finn insured.

"But he would've called or texted! Or something!" I spazzed.

"Kurt! Then why don't you CALL him?" Finn suggested as he started walking inside

"Ok I will."

As I got my phone out, something tapped me on the shoulder

"Who are you calling Kurt?" said a very familiar voice, as Finn walked inside to get his usual after school snack, a sandwich, chocolate cake and two Italian water ice cups (wow I wonder if my step brother is prego)

I turn around and saw what I wanted, "Blaine! Where were you? Why are you 20 minutes late?"

"Kurt calm down! I'm sorry my car was having trouble starting and my phone died. It won't happen again because I know how serious you are about Nationals and our duet." Blaine said, smiling at the last part.

"Haha yup! Well come on lets rehearse!" I urged, holding out my hand so we could walk hand-in-hand inside.

"Ok Kurt." Blaine agreed, putting my hand in his.

And with that we went inside to rehearse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Blaine that's not the right words!" I yelled."Kurt, calm down! We still have a like two weeks to rehearse!" Blaine tried to reassure."I know, but if you do learn this song in the next few days, we'll never be able to win! We still have to come up with some dance moves that go with the song that are good but won't scare all the homophobes! " "Wait! If I don't learn the song? I chose the song! What about you, you've messed up more than me, and I let it go! And I'm a better dancer than you! If the McKinley glee club judge you in dancing you probably wouldn't have gotten in!" Blaine reminded."But it's different for me, Blaine, I've only performed a solo for a show choir competition once, but you've perform all solos for the Warblers! And I'm a great dancer!""Wow, Kurt, I'm not sure if you're complimenting me or insulting me," Blaine said sadly, checking his phone, "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I have to go home, it's almost time for dinner...bye."

"Wait Blaine!

"Bye Kurt. See you in school."

"Blaine." I whispered to with that, he left."What have I done?" I entered."Hey, Kurt, what was up with all that yelling between you and Blaine?" Finn asked."We just had our first fight.""Dude, that's rough! But, trust me, it'll be over soon...unless Blaine's like Quinn, then you'll be skrewed for about two weeks.""Wow, you're a big help, Finn…I'm going to go to my room, I kinda wanna be alone.""Ok, dude, but if you need me, I'm here." Finn assured,"Thanks, Finn" I thanked as I walked up the stairs.


End file.
